In recent years, recording apparatuses such as a facsimile, telephone set, and the like, which have both a markup language analysis function and a print function, have been developed.
Some of such recording apparatuses can establish connection to the Internet to easily browse data stored in Web servers.
However, when a recording apparatus such as a conventional printer-integrated Internet terminal or the like prints color contents, text information or the like cannot be selectively and clearly printed out.